Logan Evans
Logan Evans is the son of Clay and Sara Evans. He was raised by his maternal grandparents; Sam and Lil after his mother's death because his father - scarred by Sara's death- blocked him out. Clay and Logan were reunited at a psychiatric hospital where Clay finally remembered his son. Eventually Logan accepted to live with his father and Quinn James. He formed a close bond with Quinn who married Clay and adopted him as her son. Character History Before the Series Logan was born to Clayton and his wife Sara Kay Evans. He lived with his parents until his mom died, just before Clay signed with NBA player Nathan Scott. His father, unable to cope with his wife's death, erased his son from his mind. While Clay is running away from everything and eventually moves to Tree Hill, Sara's parents take Logan in. Six years later Clay starts to remember Logan during therapy sessions, where both father and son meet again. Season 9 Clay and Logan end up at the same therapy organization where they are both receiving help. Clay helps Logan retrieve his plane that Logan accidentally flies on top of the roof and they also fly it together, after Clay gets over his fear of crashing planes. Clay finally remembers Logan is his son and that he blocked him out after Sara died. After Clay reveals the truth to Logan and asks to be in his life, Logan says no and walks out of the room. But Clay goes to his parents-in-law (Logan's grandparents) and finally Logan forgives him and accepts him in his life. Then Logan meets his father's girlfriend: Quinn James. They get on good terms, and Logan moves in with his dad. However, Clay's house is near the ocean, which Logan fears. Quinn helps him overcome this fear, and they grow close. Logan then gives his Green Lantern ring to his father to use as Quinn's engagement ring. Eventually, Logan calls Quinn 'Mom.' Clay and Quinn get married, and Quinn adopts Logan. Later Logan is seen on Karen's Café's rooftop where he throws water bombs with his cousin, Jamie Scott, and Chuck and Skills Taylor. Then he spends time in the café with his family. Time Jump Eventually Logan is seen cheering on his older cousin, Jamie Scott at a Tree Hill basketball game, in the Tree Hill High School with the Baker twins, Jude and Davis and his younger cousin, Lydia Scott. His parents are a little further away with the other adults. Relationships Family *''Family'': Logan Evans/Family Logan's parents are Sara and Clay Evans, but when Sara died, Clay went into a dark place, and blocked Logan out. Logan went to live with his grandparents, until Clay and him ended up in the same place, a hospital or therapy, and Clay remembered him. Clay asked to Logan's grandparents if he would see Logan. After their agreement he asked to Logan who was leave when Clay had revealed their father-son relation. Logan accept and went live with his father and his father's partner Quinn James. Later Clay asked Quinn to marry him and they married the same day that Quinn adopted Logan. By his adoption by Quinn James Logan became a member of the James Family, became the grandson of Jimmy and Lydia James, the nephew of Vivian, Taylor, Haley, Nathan ( Haley's husband) and Quinn's Three Brothers, Logan is also the cousin of Jamie and Lydia Scott and Quinn's other nieces and nephews. Clay told Logan that his father was dead, but we don't know about his mother. Trivia * Logan's parents named him after the alias of his father Clay's favorite super hero Wolverine. *His first word was "Dad" *Like his step-mother he had fear of the ocean * In 7x11 when the young boy at the foster care center asked Clay if he was a bad dad, Clay never mentioned Logan. He just said his wife Sara died. * In 8x18, Clay told Quinn that someday they were going to start a family of their own. He never told her that he already had a son. * When Clay was talking to Sara's ghost, apparently Logan was under the care of his grandparents but Sara only tried to get him to get himself together for Quinn, and said nothing about their son. This could be because this Sara was a figment of his imagination (arguably), and if he personally didn't remember his son, his thoughts may not be able to either. * Logan didn't live in Tree Hill when his father, Clay moved there after Sara died. * Before Sara died, Logan wasn't in the picture, nor was he at the church with Clay after Sara died.However it's possible he was kept away from the church as he was too young. Evans, Logan Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Evans Family Category:Children